The present invention relates to novel substituted tetrahydropyridines and derivatives thereof useful as pharmaceutical agents, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and to pharmaceutical methods of treatment. The novel compounds of the present invention are central nervous system agents. More particularly, the novel compounds of the present invention are dopaminergic agents.
A series of pyridine derivatives of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are independently each phenyl or 2- or 3-thienyl radicals which are unsubstituted or monosubstituted or disubstituted by alkyl, alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, OH, and/or CF.sub.3 and n is 1, 2, or 3, and the alkyl and alkoxy groups each have 1-4 C atoms and salts thereof having suppressant actions on the central nervous system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,187.
However, the compounds disclosed in the aforementioned references do not disclose or suggest the combination of structural variations of the compounds of the present invention described hereinafter.